Acrobat Love
by Rosie Real
Summary: Zorg was only evil because of Mr Shadow, Leeloo doesn't know that, and Korben already had a new wife upon meeting Leeloo... so now Leeloo wants to help Zorg be good again! A little love between Zorg and Leeloo and Zorg's secretary is jealous! Ch. 10 added
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

No Badaboom

As Zorg stared nervously at the bomb in the Flotsan Paradise hotel room his life flashed dramatically before him. _I never thought this honestly happened,_ he thought quickly as his teenage years were shown. _I thought this only happened in the movies…_ He reached out seconds before the bomb exploded and felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes when he saw the bomb click to time 00. "Shit," he muttered before he felt the heat begin. He felt a slight burn on his left side but the whole right side of his body felt nothing due to the mechanics. He felt a chill and decided he was probably dead… maybe he could open his eyes now. When he did he saw his office. _My office is where I wanted to go when I died? _He thought oddly to himself as he touched one of the weapons he had created that was on display in a large glass case. "Amazing," he muttered as he felt the rug. "I never thought of my office as Heaven but I suppose it's better than going to Hell like I was afraid of…" he muttered as he caressed the rug with a dazed look on his face. "Mr. Zorg? What are you doing?" Katrina, his secretary, asked as she walked through the double doors of his office holding the papers he had asked her to copy. She stared at him as he touched his carpet in dead awe. Zorg looked up and smile pleasantly. "You're here too? How did you die?" He asked before passing out. His mechanics had stopped working from the heat.

"I do not know what happened, he was acting really weird and then he just passed out," Katrina told the doctor. The doctor helped her lay Zorg on the examination table. "What do you mean by weird?" Dr. Cruz asked as she put a thermometer in the unconscious man's mouth. "He was petting the carpet," Katrina said. Dr. Cruz just stared at the secretary for a moment before returning to Zorg's examination. "What was he doing right before he started acting weird?" The doctor asked. Katrina shrugged. "He was going to Flotsan Paradise and I thought he had already left a while ago," she said, "but I guess not."

"Flotsan Paradise?" Dr. Cruz asked. "Yeah, but I guess he never left," Katrina decided. "He's half android?" The doctor suddenly asked the secretary. Katrina nodded. "When he was a teenager his father was in the Siriiean war… and Mr. Zorg was helping him… with the weapons and things and he stepped on a claymore and half his body was pretty much destroyed," the secretary explained, "and so to keep him alive his father paid to have android parts put in… half of his brain is a CPU, neat huh?" She asked. The doctor snorted. "Well that's why he won't wake up," she said. "His mechanics have stopped working. They need to be fixed. I'll send up for a stretcher and we'll bring him down to the humanoid repair centre," Dr. Cruz said as she picked up the telephone.

"What the hell happened?" Zorg asked as he opened his eyes. "You're okay!" Katrina dove onto the hospital bed and hugged her boss tightly. She could feel his one muscular shoulder and his other metal one. "W-why am I in a hospital?" He asked as he sat up quickly. Katrina made him lay back down. "Your mechanics had a malfunction… I really don't know why… but we had to get you fixed," she explained as her boss looked around with a confused look on his face. "What do you last remember?" Katrina asked as she stroked the half of his head that had hair. "I remember we were arguing over which printer worked better," he said. "And I remember Rosie invading my office… and," he said before Katrina interrupted him. "Mr. Zorg that was a while ago… you don't remember telling me not to disturb you unless Mr. Shadow called? Or the priest? Or anything like that?" She asked remembering the guards violently bringing a priest in and then throwing him out. Zorg thought for a moment. All he remembered was a woman with fiery hair. "No," he said. "I remember a woman with orange hair," he said. Katrina looked confused. He couldn't possibly be thinking of her… she had blue hair—not easily confused with orange. "What about the stones sir? Don't you remember the stones?" She asked. "The stones you dropped out my window onto someone's head who ended up suing me?" He asked. Katrina raised a brow. "No, not those stones," she said. "You don't remember Mr. Shadow?" She asked. "No, I told you," he said in his thick accent that sounded rather southern, "other than what I told you I only remember a woman with orange hair… I don't remember her name… what was it…?" He muttered to himself. "Ooh… Mr. Shadow's gonna' be pissed," she said as she clicked her tongue. "Who is Mr. Shadow?" Zorg asked. Katrina cringed nervously: Mr. Shadow would indeed be angry if Zorg didn't remember him… "No one," she said. She rather liked Zorg _before_ he started doing evil things for Mr. Shadow.

"How are you feeling Leeloo?" Korben Dallas asked the fiery haired woman as she snacked on a huge chicken by herself. "Leeloo good," she said with a choppy accent of unknown origin before sticking a large piece of chicken into her mouth. Korben smiled, she seemed fine.

"How is she, dear?" Korben's new wife, Lily-Ray, asked as he walked into the kitchen of their new house… that actually _had_ a decent kitchen. "She's good. She's eating… watching television… she's doing better," he told his wife who had gotten rather attached to Leeloo since first meeting her while driving to dinner with her husband. They were in Korben's fancy new car when suddenly a woman had just dropped out of nowhere! Lily-Ray thought she was the cutest thing… she kept telling Korben she wanted to adopt her as their daughter but Korben would have none of it. Leeloo was too much like a pet than a daughter… but he couldn't help loving her. She was cute… she was just like a puppy… or an innocent child.

"Zorg go badaboom?" Leeloo asked rather sadly as Korben and Lily walked into the room with her. The married couple looked nervously at each other. Leeloo was too innocent to talk about death with… even though Zorg was evil and all… Korben still thought that she would be sad to know he was dead. "No… no… he just… left early," he lied. Leeloo nodded. She didn't seem to mind that Zorg had nearly shot her to death… she was so loving… no matter what. "Evil bastard damn-near killed her and she's still concerned about him," Korben muttered to his wife. Lily-Ray nodded in agreement.

"Why doesn't he remember anything?" Katrina asked Dr. Nadine Cruz. "I'm not really sure," she said. "Maybe the CPU got a little damaged." Katrina thought for a moment. "Oh!" It suddenly hit her. He could remember everything except… except for anything to do with Mr. Shadow! Which meant… "Mr. Shadow's dead!" She cried. "Huh?" Dr. Cruz looked oddly at her. "Mr. Shadow's dead and Zorg is free!" The excited secretary ran down the hallway towards her boss' room. When she got there she saw Zorg searching through the medical supplies and piecing different ones together to make something deadly. "Mr. Zorg, what are you doing now?" She asked. He grinned and hid his invention behind his back. "Mr. Zorg! You're free to leave now!" She said as she pulled her boss up and slid his multi-coloured coat on before yanking him out the door. She noticed he had his little invention with him… How Zorg-esque.

"I fixed the printer," Katrina said as they walked into Zorg's office. She had actually fixed it a while ago but he wouldn't remember… so… to reinstate their sweeter relationship she would continue from where they left off. "That's good, I told you it was broken," Zorg said. "Oh shut up," Katrina joked. She was glad she was able to joke with him again. During Mr. Shadow's "reign" she couldn't even talk to him without being yelled at for something. She liked her Zorg better…

Leeloo slid her coat on ("Leeloo, it's getting cold at night now so you _must_ wear your coat outside… always," she remembered Korben commanding her). She walked out of the house and down the side-street, which was connected to the buildings. She had learned not to be afraid of heights since she was first awakened and had that little run-in with the "people in funny outfits" as she called them. She was going to find Zorg. She knew he was being controlled by the Bad Thing and she was going to help him. If he just left early he must already be home then…

"Katrina, why did you follow me home?" Zorg asked as he got ready for bed. His secretary followed him nervously. "Because I want to make sure you're okay," she said as she fixed his hair, which was getting a bit messy. He swatted at her. "I am not a child… I can take care of myself," he said with a joking angry-face on. "Okay… but I'm sleeping over… just in case your mechanics decide to shut down again," she said. "Katrina, darling," he said, "people at the office are going to star thinking we're having an affair if you stay for the night." Katrina giggled, she honestly wouldn't mind that very much… "I'm just staying to keep an eye on you… Dr. Cruz's orders," she said as she set up a sleeping bag next to his bed. "Sure," Zorg said sarcastically as he lay down.

Leeloo looked up at the bi, blue sign bearing his name. ZORG it said. She smiled and walked up the floating walkway. She walked up to the receptionist. "Zorg?" She asked. "Zorg?" The woman looked curiously at her. "Mr. Zorg has gone home for the night, but I can tell him you came. What is your name Miss?" The receptionist asked. "Leeloominaï Lekatariba Lamina-Tchaï Ekbat De Sebat," Leeloo announced. The woman just stared at her. "I can give you his business cellphone number if it is important," she suggested… not wanting to memorize that name. Leeloo nodded, it was important. The receptionist handed her a piece of paper with the number on it and Leeloo walked out.

Zorg sat up violently with his eyes widening. "Leeloominaï Lekatariba Lamina-Tchaï Ekbat De Sebat!" He shouted. "What?" His dreary secretary asked. "AGH!" He jumped when he noticed someone on the floor. "Mr. Zorg? What does that mean?" She asked as Zorg bounded out of bed. "It's the woman's name!" He cried excitedly. "The woman with the orange hair!" He raced over to his computer began typing without even sitting down first. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Searching, she must be in the directory—or not," he muttered as the site came up negative. "How can she _not_ be in here? _Everyone_ from this planet is in here," he muttered. "Maybe she is not from Earth," Katrina suggested. "Yeah," Zorg said, getting a bit discouraged. "Zorg!" Zorg jumped when he heard his name being called from outside. Katrina looked nervously at her boss. Zorg looked out the window at the fiery haired girl who was standing on the walk. "Zorg?" Leeloo looked up and held out the paper with his number on it. She had searched her own CPU for his address using his cellphone ID. "L-Leeloominaï Lekatariba Lamina-Tchaï Ekbat De Sebat?" He asked. _How the hell does he memorize that?_ Katrina thought getting a bit jealous. _Well, _her mind continued to ramble, _he has to memorize his own incredibly long name… _She began trying to recite Zorg's full name to herself. He was not originally from Earth and had a very long name because of his customs on his planet. "Leeloo," Leeloo told him. "Leeloo," Zorg raced down the stairs and towards the front door. He pulled it open and smiled at the bright girl. "Zorg! No Zorg badaboom!" She leapt towards him and hugged him happily. He felt a chill through his chest. "Leeloo… who…" he led her into the house despite the time of night. "Leeloo," Leeloo simply explained… who are you? I'm Leeloo of course… "Mr. Zorg, who is this?" Katrina asked jealously as she walked down the stairs. "This is Leeloominaï Lekatariba Lamina-Tchaï Ekbat De Sebat," Zorg said with a grin. "Zorg, is your name longer or shorter than hers?" Katrina asked randomly. "Longer," Leeloo announced. "Huh? You know my full name?" He asked. Leeloo nodded. "Gage-Gaston Abdukrahman Sheromacciin Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Casimir Runielle Zorg," she recited with odd simplicity. "Wow… I thought your name was just Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Casimir Zorg," Katrina said. Zorg snorted. "The custom is to name a royal of Siriiea after the first three generations and then give them their own name… so my loving mother gave me the longest name she could possibly think of along with the three past generation names," he explained. "What are the three past generations and what is your real name?" Katrina continued… hoping to keep him away from this mystery woman. But the mystery woman persisted too. "Generation One: Gage Gaston Zorg. Generation Two: Abdukrahman Sheromacciin Zorg. Generation Three, father: Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg. Cultural Name: Casimir Runielle Zorg," Leeloo said in a robotic tone. Zorg and Katrina just stared at her. "Okay… if you can explain all that then can you explain why you're here?" She asked Leeloo. Leeloo puffed out her chest proudly. "Leeloo no want Zorg go badaboom," she announced before hugging Zorg again. "No badaboom," she said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Taste of Home

Spooky's Angel: Gracias mi amiga! I can not believe I only have one chapter and already reviews! I thank you much and hopes to you keep reading! (Do not ask why my poem is in French if I am Spanish… mi amigo asked the same thing…) Pues, ¡más gracias!

Tigerstrike: ¡Gracias a tí tambien! Do not ask me where I came up with the pair I guess I love Gary Oldman and Leeloo is the best sooooo… mix them both together and you get this story… Thank you for you read! Hope you continue like it! Gracias.

**Chapter Two:**

**A Little Taste of Home**

Oh Amor, Un Gout Petit…

Oh Darling, A sweet little treat.

Cirque atomique du amor

Such a man I do adore.

-"Un Gout Petit de Amor"

Zorg lay down awkwardly in his bed with his secretary on the floor next to him and the fiery-haired woman clinging to his body possessively.

"No badaboom," she reminded him as he straightened out his blankets.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know," he said as he tried to make her loosen her grip around his oddly tiny waist.

"No badaboom," she said more sternly as she sat up and stared angrily at him.

"I swear, I won't go badaboom," he told her. She snorted and lay down next to him, again clinging tightly to his waist. She was _not_ going to let him die. Never. She was meant to protect life and there was something very special about this one that she would protect with her life… even her chicken she decided. She would give her chicken away to save Mr. Zorg. She decided she would also give away her chocolate ice cream if the situation called for it… then she put herself to sleep with the skill she had recently picked up. While she slept however she kept a tight grip around the skinny man's waist.

"K-Katrina!" Was what Leeloo heard the next morning as she awakened. She looked up into Zorg's eyes and saw a serious lack of air.

"Katrina! Help!" Zorg cried as he tried in vain to pull away from Leeloo's death grip.

"L-Leeloo!" He squeaked as his strength began to drain.

"Leeloo sorry," she said as she grinned innocently and released him.

"No badaboom," she added a condition to his freedom however…

"I know, I know," he said as he breathed heavily. Katrina popped up out of her weary spot on the floor.

"What's the matter Mr. Zorg? Are you alright?" She asked as she climbed up onto the bed next to him.

"I-I'm fine, just fine, sorry," he said as he coaxed her off his bed. He really couldn't complain… having two pretty women in his bed was a gift from God, but he was still not used to being in such a state… although he hated to admit it, he was still a bit timid around other people… especially women. He didn't know how to react around Earth women. An alien was a bit… well… information-lacking on an Earth-style love life.

"Go back to sleep, sorry Katrina," he said as he stepped over her and dodged Leeloo's swat. It was after all only five-fifty in the morning. He walked out the door and down towards the bathroom. He reached out and opened the door.

"No badaboom!" Leeloo was standing in the bathroom door scolding him. He shrieked and jumped back.

"L-Leeloo! How the hell…?" He backed up and felt confusion spinning through his head.

"No badaboom," she scolded again as if going into the bathroom would cause this event.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "I know. I'm just using the bathroom," he tried in vain to convince her he was not going to be blown up. She moved out of the bathroom suspiciously and allowed him to walk in.

"No badaboom," she muttered a reminder as he walked by her. He held up a _yeah, sure_ hand as he closed the door behind himself. "No badaboom!" She screamed as she pounded on the door.

"Do you mind? Give him a break," Katrina said as she walked out of Zorg's bedroom. "Leeloo mind," Leeloo said. She wasn't quite sure what the blue-haired lady meant by that but sure… whatever. Better to agree than disagree with these humans. Katrina just stood there in confusion before the bathroom door opened.

"Do you two mind?" Zorg said drearily as he poked his head out.

"Leeloo mind," Leeloo repeated again. He raised a brow at her before shaking his head and turning to Katrina.

"Why are you two standing in front of the bathroom…? It's very… awkward," he said. Katrina's cheeks turned crimson.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Kitchen?" Zorg suggested. "Go get breakfast or something is ya ain't going back to bed," he said as he went back into the bathroom. Leeloo listened for a moment to make sure there were no explosions before Katrina dragged her off towards the kitchen. Zorg listened for a moment to make sure they were gone before he turned on the shower.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Katrina asked as Leeloo sat pouting at the kitchen table.

"Chicken yummy," Leeloo announced. Katrina raised a brow at her.

"Chicken at six in the morning?" She asked. Leeloo glared evilly at her. _How dare you question my answers?_ That fierce look said. Katrina grinned and began looking through Zorg's cabinets for an instant-chicken-dinner package. She laughed… they kind of reminded her of the MREs they used to use in the wars hundreds of years ago… she'd learned about it in history class and ran home to tell her mother, absolutely fascinated by them.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Zorg asked as he walked downstairs, still soggy from his quick shower, but completely and sophisticatedly dressed in black pants and a white twenty-first century-looking t-shirt under a black overcoat. He was staring at the giant chicken dinner Katrina was pulling from the microwave.

"She wanted chicken for breakfast," Katrina said as she pointed to Leeloo. Zorg just stared at her, a bit confused, as Leeloo began to munch hungrily on her chicken breakfast. "Or do you mean me using your stuff without asking because well… you said not to wait at the bathroom door and then you suggested breakfast and so," she began.

"No, no. It's fine," Zorg told her as he started sifting through his cabinets next to Katrina trying to find something good for breakfast. "What do you want?" He asked her as she moved aside and stood shyly in the background. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said as her cheeks misted red. The only other time she had slept over Zorg's house was when he had broken his spine (he had climbed onto a shelf at the office and fell off… how Zorg) and that was only for one night under doctor's orders to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to himself. She didn't spend much time with him because he had refused any help she offered. He wouldn't even let her get him anything to drink… he insisted on getting it himself. _Too stubborn sometimes_, she though with a smile. She had left early anyway and didn't stay for breakfast… she had never seen Zorg's domestic habits when he wasn't in desperate pain. It was rather… enthralling to watch the habits of the one you liked… She thought with a girlish giggle that made Zorg look over at her and reminded her of his question. "Whatever you want to give me," she said as she sat down at the table next to Leeloo.

"Chicken yummy," Leeloo reminded her holding out a piece as an offering. Katrina the vegetarian held out her hands.

"No thank you. It is all yours," she said as she glanced up at Zorg who was climbing onto the counter to try to reach the higher shelves. She smacked her forehead. "Mr. Zorg do you not remember the last time you did that at the office? You fell and broke your back," she reminded him.

"I know," he said as he pulled down a little bowl and handed it to her. He pretended to fall, making her jump and then showed her he was screwing with her by putting his foot down and walking off with an evil grin.

"Mr. Zorg!" She scolded as she held the bowl.

"How about some cereal?" He ignored her scolding and pulled out a bowl for himself before handing her the box.

"Sure," she said with a smile. She was seriously thinking about worshipping the bowl, for her darling had touched it… _You know… Laura's right… you are obsessed_, she thought of her best friend at the office who was the only one she had told about her liking for her boss.

"Gee Kat," Laura had said to her when she discovered the photo of Zorg Katrina carried around with her, "you really are obsessed with the man." She giggled at the thought and made Zorg look at her again with a confused face.

"So," Zorg said with his thick accent as he sat down at the table on Leeloo's other side, "where did you come from?" He asked her as she munched happily on a leg of the chicken. She shrugged at his question.

"Regeneration lab," she said pointing towards the east side of town where the lab was located. Zorg nodded in confusion.

"How did you get here?" He asked. Leeloo shrugged again… not really because she couldn't answer his question—just because she liked the motion…

"Walked," she said. He nodded again, still not really getting the story.

"How about," he began.

"_Why_ are you here?" The jealous secretary asked. Leeloo glared at her again before diving out of her seat and onto Zorg's lap.

"Wh-what?" He asked as she clung to his shoulders making him drop his spoon into the bowl of cereal.

"No Zorg badaboom!" She screamed with a large smile on her face. Zorg buried his crimson face into her chest.

"I swear I _will not explode_," he tried again to convince her.

"So why _are_ you here… besides the no badaboom thing?" Katrina asked… still wanting an answer before she killed the woman for taking her man.

"Leeloo want Zorg be good," she said as she hugged him tighter. She wasn't about to let any Evil take her man. Zorg just looked at her with a bewildered face.

"What do you mean good?" He asked.

"No remember 'cuz Mr. Shadow go badaboom," Leeloo explained. "So Leeloo show you," she said as she kissed his forehead. Next she pointed a finger at him. "Leeloo show you."


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Baby

Spooky's Angel: ¡Más gracias mi amiga! (I am so glad someone else loves Gary Oldman too! He is soooo kyoooot! I loved him as Norm Stansfield…) anyway… thank you so much for reading! And here is chapter three! Hope you continue to also enjoy to!

Lady Elrond: ¡ Muchas gracias a tí tambien! I like you enjoy the pairing (and the driving Katrina mad… ehheh… another point in the story I like too…) Zorg and Leeloo are my characters favourites too! (I just wanna hug him!)

Loki14: Hola y gracias. (Weird I _just_ watched Dogma with a character named Loki in it… and then you reviewed… interesting coincidence… Do not mind me I am a crazy baby too…) Thank you for reading! And thank you for reviewing too! I am glad people are actually like it enough to review! And remember… ¡no badaboom!

**Chapter Three:**

**Crazy Baby**

Crazy babies never say die  
Born to live on a permanent high  
Flying high above the world below  
They'd better come down soon or everyone will know just why  
Nobody's gonna' change them, change them  
They've gone over the top  
Nobody's gonna' tame them, tame them  
They're never gonna' stop

-Ozzy Osbourne "Crazy Babies"

Zorg felt suddenly sick as a million memories from the past two weeks or so flooded into his mind. Leeloo's hand remained on his forehead as his third eye was opened to all the horrors they had lived. He saw a group of aliens… _mangalores_, he thought, _why was I with them?_ The answer soon came next. The stones. Mr. Shadow… and Leeloo. He saw Leeloo climb up into the ventilation system in Flostan Paradise. Then he could see himself as if he were floating above them. He had a weapon. It looked a bit familiar… it looked exactly like the plans for the new ZF-1. But then he saw himself aim upward and fire it at Leeloo.

"No!" He screamed as he pulled away from Leeloo's hand.

"No badaboom," she said as if the memories would make him forget this.

"I-I know… L-Leeloo," he said as he looked up at the woman who was still sitting on his lap. "W-what happened? In Flostan Paradise?" He asked as a nervous tremble began to overtake him.

"Mr. Shadow make you bad. Make you get stones to destroy world," Leeloo said simply as she reached over and grabbed another piece of her chicken.

"Who is this Mr. Shadow?" He looked at both Leeloo and his secretary because he had remembered Katrina also mentioning something about a Mr. Shadow.

"Mr. Shadow ultimate evil," Leeloo explained. "Really big bad thing," she said.

"Oh… so why was he controlling me?" Zorg asked. He was really confused and wanted answers.

"Because you're one of the most powerful men in New York," Katrina answered his question before Leeloo had finished chewing. Zorg snorted at this.

"Ready for rest?" Leeloo asked as she put her pointer finger on his forehead again. He sighed heavily.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned back and allowed the rushing feeling to once again take over his body.

_Now he was leaving the injured Leeloo and placing a bomb on the door of the hotel room they were in. Then he grabbed a box and left. _

_Next he saw himself on his spaceship with the box. He opened it and pulled a psycho act saying, _they're not here…_ Strange. _The stones,_ he remembered as he watched himself run back off the spaceship and into Flostan Paradise… killing guards as he went. _

_He released a rather psychotic laugh as he watched himself run into an elevator just as three men and Leeloo ran out. He stared for a minute at the man he somehow knew was Korben Dallas before he was whisked back into his story. He suddenly realized that he'd never actually gotten to meet this Korben Dallas. _

_He was running down the hall towards the bomb. When he found it he slid his access key into the slot and turned it off. That however was right before another bomb was activated… he got a random flash of a mangalore pressing a detonator. _Lowly fuck… that's who tried to blow us up, _he thought as he watched himself nervously swear. He saw the flames suddenly come shooting out of the bomb but then he saw something else… he saw a man behind him. He couldn't really tell who it was through the explosive light but he could see the man's tall, skinny outline. Then the man behind him put his hand on Zorg's shoulder and they both disappeared into thin air just as the Paradise cruise exploded. And s did Zorg's train of thought…_

"Agh!" He jumped and Leeloo grabbed him.

"See, no badaboom," she said as she hugged him.

"Y-yeah… Leeloo… I am _so _sorry," he said timidly as Leeloo petted his head.

"No Zorg bad, Mr. Shadow make Zorg bad. Leeloo make Zorg good," Leeloo attempted to explain.

"Ah, well…" Zorg rubbed his eyes before Leeloo jumped off of him. "Uh," he wasn't sure what else to say. "Don't we need to be at the office?" Zorg asked Katrina as he dumped his cereal out. He didn't feel much like eating now.

"Oh yeah!" Katrina bounced out of her seat and threw her cereal into the garbage as well. "My boss is gonna' kill m—" She observed the surprised look on Zorg's face before laughing hysterically.

"Katrina… _I'm_ your boss," he said as he slid on a coat and picked up his bag. "And Leeloo, do you want a ride back to… wherever you came from?" He asked as Leeloo tossed the chicken bones into the garbage and her plate into the dishwasher.

_It makes them easier to wash, _she remembered Korben telling her.

"Leeloo walk," she said as she picked up her coat and walked out with the weapons designer and his secretary.

"Are ya' sure?" Zorg asked as he unlocked his rich looking black car.

"Leeloo sure," she said as she bent over and kissed his forehead again before walking off. "Leeloo be back!" She called as she ran off down the side-streets, avoiding the swerving cars that were flying all around her. "No badaboom!" Was the last thing Leeloo said before disappearing around a building corner.

"Yeah, no badaboom," Zorg muttered to himself with a smile as Katrina slipped into his car on the passenger's side.

"So what is _up_ with her?" She asked. "Who is she?" Zorg shrugged.

"She's a crazy baby," he said with a laugh. "A _perfect_ crazy baby."


	4. Chapter 4: Nine o'clock Ice Cream

Loki14: ¡Hola y gracias! I am soooo glad you like this! (I must say if people did not like then I will have to be it becomes one of the pathetic storys that just collect dust because author gives up… heheh…) Pues… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Chapter Four:**

**Korben's Advice and Nine o'clock Ice Cream**

Once in a while the clock tolls nine and I think

I've fallen for deep for this guy

Once in a while the clock tolls ten and I think

This is gonna be one Hell of a ride…

-"Ten o'clock Ride"

Zorg sat at his desk and reviewed his thoughts… trying to file them as he went… which wasn't half as easy as filing order forms and the like.

"Hmm," he muttered as he sifted mindlessly through his forms and papers. _The printer works now… but it's been working for a while…_ He thought randomly as he picked up the papers and tossed them into the shredder.

"Mr. Zorg?" One of the material transporters poked his head into the doorway of Zorg's office.

"W-what?" Zorg jumped out of his seat as if… _as if I were about to go badaboom, _his mind muttered as he walked towards his employee with his traditional limp.

"Sir, we're out of steel base," the man said timidly to his as-of-lately explosive boss.

"Oh… uh," Zorg looked at the circular window behind him as if it would give him some sort of suggestion. "Go… ask Katrina for the number of the… uh… whatever store sells it," he said as he walked back over to his window. He always looked out it when he was in deep thought. And today he was _very_ deep in thought… about the fiery-haired woman.

"Umm, okay," the young employee raised a brow at his spaced-out boss before walking out of his office.

"What time is it?" Zorg asked the empty room. He realized the employee had left and felt like a schizophrenic as he looked around for a working clock. In his office it was perpetually eleven twenty two in the morning.

"Mr. Zorg?" A purple-haired woman poked her head into the room. She kind of resembled a violet-headed Katrina, although skinnier and paler.

"What time is it?" He asked without even looking up to see who it was.

"I think it's nine oh five," she said as she continued to stand in the doorway.

"Oh, thank you," he still didn't look up.

"Mr. Zorg, we're out of plastic base," she told him.

"Who the _hell_ is eating my materials!" He cried.

"Leeloo, where did you go?" Korben asked the next morning as he walked out of his bedroom sleepily to find Leeloo hanging up her coat.

"Leeloo visit Zorg. Tell him no go badaboom," she said proudly as she sat down on the couch. "Give Leeloo breakfast too." Korben's mouth fell open.

"Z-Zorg? You mean _the_ Zorg? The one who exploded?" Korben said as his eyes widened.

"No Zorg badaboom!" Leeloo erupted as she ran over to Korben and clung to him nervously. "No Zorg badaboom!" She wailed.

"Wh-what? B-but… n-no… like I told you… he didn't go badaboom… only left the ship early," Korben tried to convince her through his own confusion.

_Zorg is still alive? That good for nothing bastard, _he thought to himself.

"Why did you go visit him, Leeloo? How did you even find his house?" Korben asked.

"Leeloo make him good. He remember and he still good," she announced as she hugged Korben tighter.

"What do you mean, make him good? Leeloo, he _shot_ you," he reminded her.

"Mr. _Shadow_ bad… Zorg good," she argued back.

"Leeloo… _shot_ you. He _shot you…_" he tried again. "Mr. Shadow didn't shoot you, _Zorg_ shot you." Leeloo shook her head defiantly.

"Mr. Shadow _make_ Zorg shoot Leeloo," she explained but Korben still didn't believe her.

"Leeloo, how long were you there?" He asked, realizing only then how hard his heart was pounding.

"Leeloo sleep over," she said, "sleep with Zorg." Korben's eyes almost fell out of his head they opened so wide.

"What!" He cried, waking up his sleeping wife.

"Leeloo sleep with Zorg," she said.

"What the _hell_ did he _do to you!"_ Korben wailed as Lily-Ray walked out of the back bedroom.

"Give Leeloo chicken," she said.

"Leeloo…" He didn't think she'd understand even if he said it straight out… then he found it. "Did he take your clothes off?" He asked as his heart pounded ever harder.

"No, Leeloo sleep in clothes," she said and he sighed.

"Leeloo, why don't you stay away from Zorg, okay?" Leeloo gave him a sturdy eye-meeting stare.

"Okay," she said as she shook her head.

…

"Gage-Gaston Abdukrahman Sheromacciin Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Casimir Runielle Zorg!" Leeloo wailed from below the open bedroom window that evening.

"L-Leeloo?" Zorg asked as he poked his head out the window.

"Leeloo!" She cheered when she saw him.

"Just a minute," he said as he ran down the stairs and let her in. When he opened the door she noticed his bare chest. She'd never seen a bare male chest before… She stared at him, unreservedly fascinated before poking at his body. He had a very nice figure for such a skinny man. Although you could see his ribs, it was still muscular and shapely.

"Dot," Leeloo said as she poked a scar across his left ribcage.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked curiously as she continued to poke. He could feel a strange chill circling in his stomach.

"Scar? Zorg get hurt?" She asked as she embraced him.

"Oh that, it was a long time ago," he said as she squeezed him tighter. He could only feel the pressure on his left side… but it was still enough to cut off his breathing.

"L-Leeloo, I'm okay," he said as he pried her off. "It was a _long, long_ time ago."

"Leeloo miss Zorg," she said as she smiled at him, showing off her perfect teeth.

"I-I missed you… too Leeloo," he said. He wasn't sure if it was quite true… or if he just didn't want to admit it was.

"Good, ice-cream?" Leeloo opened the brown messenger bag she was carrying around her shoulder and pulled out a box of chocolate ice cream.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her as he led her into the kitchen.

"Korben's house," she said as she placed the box down on the kitchen table.

"Here you go," he said as he handed her a perfect glass bowl. It had no scratches, no cracks, no stains. It was perfect. Zorg was a very meticulous man. There was never anything out of place in his home… the same couldn't really be said about his office although it was _usually_ neat… except on days when his mind was wandering. His desk was particularly messy today.

"Two please," Leeloo ordered.

"What?" He was snapped out of his relation of Leeloo and the bowl when she said something.

"Two," she reached up into his cabinet and pulled out another perfect bowl. She pulled a spoon out of the drawer and began to scoop ice cream into the two bowls.

"How did youknow where the spoons wer—nevermind. Ice cream at nine at night?" He asked as she handed him a bowl.

"Yes. Eat," she commanded as they sat down at the table.

_This, _Zorg thought, _must be Leeloo's idea of a date… ice cream at nine._

"Zorg like?" She asked as she spooned some into her own mouth. He nodded and muttered yes through his full mouth. He was never a big fan of ice cream but tonight it just seemed to appeal to him… it was tasty tonight.

"No badaboom?" Leeloo made sure he hadn't exploded yet… no that he was sitting right there or anything though…

"Hm-mh," he shook his head no. "No badaboom, Leeloo. Don't worry," Leeloo smiled and nodded too.

"Leeloo want to sleep over," she announced as they put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

_"Thank you,"_ the dishwasher announced. Zorg jumped.

"I hate it when it does that," he muttered as he switched the automated voice off.

"Leeloo want to sleep over," she said again as he turned to face her. She was still captivated by his chest and it showed.

"Uhh… would Mr. Dallas mind?" He asked nervously. Leeloo shook her head no.

"Leeloo got permission," she said as she held out a thumbs-up.

"Um, okay then," Zorg led her into the bedroom. Before he could even suggest a cot or sleeping bag she bounced onto the bed and cuddled into his blankets. When she noticed him just standing there she reached out, grabbed his arm, and pulled him down next to her. Her job wasn't finished yet. Next she spread the blanket around both of them and cuddled against him.

"Leeloo love Zorg. Goodnight," she said as she cuddled gently against his chest. He felt his heart pound as his mouth fell open.

"Korben say when sleep together you must take Leeloo's clothes off," she announced. Zorg gasped.

"What!"


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter

Loki14: ¡Gracias una otra vez! ¿Hablas Español? … Fija admirable Ay, y tengo que encantar Korben por su consejo loco… Hehehe… gracias por reseñando.

Lady Elrond: ¡Gracias y gracias y gracias! I am glad you like my story to be inspired! Proud giggle I like your story too! It is really good and creative (I like where you start it from… it was creative and a 'love at first sight' sort of thing… ¡adorable!) ¡Gracias una otra vez!

**Chapter Five: **

**Hunter**

If you were a King

Up there on your throne…

Would you be wise enough to let me go?

For this queen you think you own…

Wants to be a hunter again…

To be a hunter again…

-Dido "Hunter"

Zorg moved around nervously once Leeloo had fallen asleep.

_"Korben say when sleep together you must take Leeloo's clothes off."_ He shouted at himself for it but honestly… he had to refrain from doing what Korben had supposedly suggested. He began to pull away from Leeloo.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He muttered to himself as he stood in front of the sink in the bathroom. His face was dripping with the water he had just splashed himself with.

"You know exactly what's wrong, pilgrim," his mind muttered to him.

"Y-yeah," he said quietly as he reflected on the strange stirring in his lower stomach. "I know."

"Ugh," he muttered to himself as he walked back into his bedroom.

"No badaboom," she reminded him yet again as he walked in.

"Yeah. Yeah," he said with a laugh and a glance. Leeloo was cuddled sweetly under the blankets. Then however he noticed her bare shoulder sticking out near her chin and a tiny pile of women's clothing on his floor…

"Zorg no do it, Leeloo do it for Zorg," she explained as she pulled the blanket away to show him.

"Agh!" He felt a cold shock blast through his pelvis as he stared at her.

"Leeloo take good advice Korben say," she said as if she didn't even notice the bloody nose Zorg was experiencing.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Really good advice should always be taken," he coughed as blood sprayed violently onto the floor. He wasn't sure if he wanted to grab her and do her now, or just begin laughing insanely. He felt the insane laughter coming anyway with the blood flowing down his lips.

"Leeloo fix," she said as she climbed out of the bed and wiped his face off with her shirt. He pulled away, still laughing, and still admiring her.

"No, no, I'm fine," he insisted as he pulled his own shirt off the dresser and wiped his face off.

"Wow," Leeloo said like a child looking at a new toy as she pulled open his pants and looked down. She was wondering what that weird vibe she was getting was. She had never seen any other pat of a man's body either… again she was fascinated and again it showed.

"Yah!" Zorg jumped back, not exactly unhappy about her fascination for his body.

"Nose feel better?" She asked as she examined his face, wondering why he has started bleeding without first being hit… like when she had accidentally opened the door on Korben's face. His nose was purple after. Zorg's nose looked perfectly fine.

"Ah, yeah, yeah. I'm good. Thanks Leeloo," he said as she stood there nonchalantly and inadvertently teasing his lust with her perfect body. "Hey Leeloo, what exactly did you learn on that screen o' yours?" He asked as he laid her back down on the bed and snuggled in next to her. He was a bit nervous… a bit afraid to take his own clothes off. He had only slept with one other person in all his life and it was a long time ago… he wasn't sure he was still… as good as the past woman had told him he was.

"Leeloo learn lots," she said indirectly stating, _specifics, damn you._

"Uh, what exactly did you learn about uh… health? The body systems?" He couldn't quite get it out. _What did you learn about sex, STDs, and protection? _Was kind of what he wanted to ask. He wasn't a virgin, didn't have any STDs, and personally didn't care about protection. He felt he wouldn't lose his mind should he accidentally bear a child with Leeloo. He had the feeling he would have should him and his past mate have did so… they used birth control.

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment before going on about the skeletal system. Zorg had to laugh at that.

"How about the reproductive system?" He suddenly felt like a science teacher quizzing his student… She took a deep breath and began to explain everything in scientifically working order using the perfect words to make Zorg burst into another fit of insane laughter.

"Zorg and Leeloo?" She asked as she looked down between his legs and then pointed to herself. This caused another short fit of laughter from Zorg who tried to pretend he was coughing instead.

"Uhh… Leeloo, caring for a child is a _big_ responsibility," he told her.

"No, no child yet silly," she said with a laugh she had apparently learned from Lily-Ray. "Leeloo and Zorg, Zorg and Leeloo," she said as she unbuttoned his pants, which he had neglected to change out of when flopping down into bed. He'd been thinking too much.

"Y-yeah, sure," he muttered in a half-trance as she slid off his remaining clothes.

"Repaduction?" She attempted to pronounce as she pointed between his legs. His face turned red before another fit of laughter overtook him.

"Yeah," he muttered once his laughing fit had ceased. "Yeah." And Leeloo suddenly knew what it was Korben and Lily-Ray were doing that night she had walked in causing them to jump and scream.

Leeloo giggled when Zorg leaned down on top of her and began to kiss her neck gently, running his face through her perfectly wild fiery hair and making his way periodically to her lips. She had the odd feeling that she should run her hands up his back and touch his hair. So she did just that, admiring the silky feeling of his straight black hair. She could almost _feel_ how shiny it would be tomorrow morning when she opened her eyes to the dawning of the sun.

"L-Leeloo," Zorg gasped when she leaned in and kissed his neck, nipping it a bit as she felt the urges to. She realized that her intuition was a good thing. Whatever it told her to do felt really good… and made him act even more fiery.

"Zorg good? Good?" She asked as she reached down and touched his stomach and progressing lower… another little intuitive motion. She only realized then how much of his ribs were really manifest through his perfect skin.

"V-very good," he muttered as he allowed her to continue. An intuitive gesture.

Leeloo opened her eyes to the awakening of the morning sun. She looked over and saw the lovely shine of pure ebony she knew would see. She cuddled against his body and nudged his nose with her own. His eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him.

"No badaboom," was naturally the first thing she said. Zorg laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Then she continued as if they had only just awakened.

"Hi," she said with the voice of all innocence and perfection.

"Hi, Leeloo," he said with a slight scratch to his voice as he wrapped an arm around her… it was his mechanical arm.

"Zorg good," she told him as he leaned down and kissed her chest lovingly. She had the odd feeling he would like to be told that.

"Why thank you, Leeloo. You're not bad yourself… for a supreme being," he said with a mocking smile. Leeloo stuck her tongue playfully out at him.

"Zorg supreme being," she said as she stroked his firm but bony chest. He laughed quietly.

"No, I'm not strong like you, not immaculate, not…" She let him think but when she realized he couldn't think of anything else to say, she kissed him, making him stir again. She could feel him stirring against her leg beneath the blankets. It was a nice feeling. It made her chilly and yet warm. Zorg moved in closer to her and was ready to begin again when the telephone rang.

"Damn it," he muttered as he reached over and picked it up. Leeloo smiled at him.

"Hello?" He said, however with his autumn accent of the southern states it sounded more like, "hay-loh" than "hell-oh". Leeloo had to smile at that too. She couldn't help it. "Yeah, this is Zorg. This is—Katrina! Calm down!" He shouted into the telephone and Leeloo looked up curiously. "Okay," he said as he pulled Leeloo closer to him. "We'll be right over—well… Leeloo. Leeloo's here," he said after a shout sounded from the other end. "I know, we'll hurry. Bye… Katrina! We'll hurry… _remain calm…_" He said, trying to quiet his hysterical secretary. "Okay, we're coming now, bye," he hung up and slid off the bed with Leeloo.

"What happen?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not really sure, Katrina wants us to come to the office immediately," he said as he pulled on a new pair of pants that were long and black.

"Okay," Leeloo said as she put on her own pants. They were actually Lily-Ray's, but she had said Leeloo could keep them… Next she slipped on her original white shirt before Zorg noticed the dried brown bloodstains from the evening before.

"Leeloo, here. Put this on," he handed her a clean white t-shirt from his drawers.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled off her shirt and slid his on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"She went to his house again, didn't she?" Korben moaned as he paced back and forth in front of Lily-Ray who was sitting on the couch.

"I'm sure she's fine, honey. If he let her sleep in his bed and served her breakfast I'm sure he's treating her well… anyway… didn't she mention something about him being good now? That it was just Mr. Shadow making him act evil?" She tried to calm her husband.

"Oh I don't think he'll mistreat her… I think he'll rape her," Korben muttered more to himself than to his wife.

"Korben dear, that's called mistreatment," Lily-Ray informed her frantic husband.

"Okay, he'll _seduce _her," he tried.

"Well he is kind of good looking," she said, not exactly meaning it to sound as it did.

"What! I gotta find them!" Korben wailed as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"Where are you going!" Lily-Ray shouted as she ran out the door after him.

"I'm going to Zorg's office! Damn workaholic is bound to be there!" He shouted as he jumped into his car, closely followed by his wife who leapt into the passenger seat. He started the car before her door was even closed all the way.

"Korben!" She screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Katrina!" Zorg raced into the main hall and saw Katrina standing at her desk looking nervous. "What's going on?" He asked as Leeloo ran up to him and clung anxiously to his real arm.

"Someone," Katrina choked though tears, "someone's sick," she said. Zorg looked at her with a confused demeanour.

"What?" He asked.  
"Mr. Zorg, someone's _very_ sick." She said through gasping breaths.

"Where? Who?" He asked as he watched her nervously shredding her papers to little bits.

"Laura, my friend Laura," she said.

"Show me where," he said as he followed her down the hallway with Leeloo still clinging nervously to his left arm.

Katrina opened the door to the materials lab.

"Laura," she said as she walked over to the cot she had set up for her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked the bloody-faced girl.

"M-Mr. Zorg?" The blonde woman looked up drearily towards her boss.

"What the _fuck_ happened to her?" He asked as he backed away a bit.

"I don't know Mr. Zorg. She's been coughing all day and suddenly when I was in here with her she began to cough blood and her nose began to bleed, her eyes," Katrina said as she sobbed. "Is she going to die?" She asked in a quieter voice as not to scare Laura. Zorg looked at Laura, opened his mouth to say something, and then unable to think of what exactly, closed it again.

"Call the hospital," he said after a moment of thought. "It's obvious she needs a doctor and we need to figure out what the hell she has." Leeloo stood there nodding with his words. "You know what, I'll call. You stay here with her… but just… don't touch the blood or anything," he said as he pulled Leeloo out the door.

"What's the matter?" Zorg asked as Leeloo began to cry.

"Leeloo supposed to protect people. Leeloo not be able to no more?" She asked through tears. He felt a shock go through his chest.

"No, no Leeloo," he said as he picked the telephone and dialed the hospital. "We're just going to have a doctor look at her—hello, this is Casimir Zorg. I'm calling from my office on North Star Avenue," he said when someone picked up, "one of my employees is very sick. She's bleeding."

"Is someone watching her, Mr. Zorg?" The woman on the other end said.

"Yes, but she doesn't know what t do, what could it be?" He asked.

"An ambulance is on the way to the Zorg Office Building right now. For now do not move her and do not touch any secretions, it could be an infectious disease," the receiving lady said.

"Yes, thank you," he said as he hung up.

"Leeloo want to help, Leeloo want to help," Leeloo moaned as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Not now, Leeloo. Maybe you can help when the doctors get here," he tried to keep her from running back into the room.

"But Leeloo made to protect life, Leeloo supposed to _protect!" _She cried.

"It's okay, it's okay," he felt odd comforting someone… he didn't do it much, but he liked comforting Leeloo. It made his chest (or at least the half that he could feel) become very warm and… sparkly was really the only other word he could think to describe it. "I'm sure you'll be able to help soon."

"Leeloo bad! Leeloo bad!" She wailed as she struggled to get away from him and run into the room.

"Leeloo!" He shouted as he pressed her against a wall and held her tight. "You _must_ stay out here… Leeloo… I don't want _you_ to catch whatever sickness Laura has, okay? I don't want you to get sick too," his voice lowered to a calming whisper that she could not disobey as flashing lights and sirens sounded from outside. Zorg looked up and released Leeloo as four men in EMT uniforms ran in, two of them carrying a stretcher, the other two carrying a big medical box.

"Where is the patient?" They asked demandingly as Zorg turned to look at them.

"Right this way," he said as he led them down the long hallway towards the bloody hunter.


	6. Chapter 6: Passion Melee

Loki14: Gracias again! I am glad you like fluffy cuddling because this story is to go to have much of it! (Awww… ¡adorable!) And you will see how the Zorg vs. Dallas battle will turn out in just a few paragraphs… hehe.

Lady Elrond: ¡Gracias una otra vez y una otra vez! I am glad you also like the loving side of storys. Good, good. (Yes, I be assured we were all to waiting for that moment…) And I hope you like the next chapter (it includes some of my classic medical thriller as well as the love story… so it is a mix interesting!)

**Chapter Six:**

**Passion Mêlée**

Lady Chanteuse

Where are you going to?

Walking alone

With your red umbrella…

Lady Chanteuse

Who are you looking for?

A man as fine as the holy silk…

Some day you'll find…

Lady Chanteuse…

-"Lady Chanteuse"

Leeloo continued sobbing into Zorg's shoulder as the medics examined Laura. She couldn't protect her… she couldn't protect her…

"Sir, this doesn't look good," the tall, skinny EMT with the short blonde hair said as he turned towards Zorg.

"What could it possibly be?" Zorg asked as he held Leeloo with his real arm.

"I am not quite sure, I want to get a pathologist in here. But we can't bring her to the hospital for fear of transmission," the EMT said. Zorg's mouth fell open.

"You're just going to leave her here?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Stay away, Sir," the tiny EMT with the long, black hair and oriental eyes said. "It looks like an infectious disease, a very deadly one. The doctors may want to quarantine your building."

"What!" Zorg looked from the blonde EMT to the black-haired one.

"For now I want you and these two to stay in your office, I'm going to stay with her while they go and get some doctors," the black-haired EMT said motioning to Katrina and Leeloo and then to his three coworkers. Zorg didn't move at first, then he looked at Laura's pleading face and nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, Laura. They're going to bring the doctors, you'll be okay," Katrina said to her friend as Zorg pulled her and Leeloo away.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow," Lily-Ray said as they pulled up to the Zorg Office Building. "This place is _huge_." Korben just stared at her.

"Come on," he said just as three EMTs ran out of the building carrying some medical equipment.

"I wonder what happened here," Lily-Ray said as she directed Korben's attention towards the medical workers.

"Oh God! Leeloo!" Korben screamed as he ripped the car door open and got out just as the ambulance drove away. "Shit! Come on!" He called to his wife.

"Korben, wait!" Lily-Ray cried as she tripped out of the car and followed her husband up the walk.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe they wouldn't take her to a hospital," Katrina sobbed.

"I can't believe they quarantined us," Zorg muttered as he put his face down on his desk. Leeloo walked over and put her hand on his back.

"Doctors take care of sick?" She asked and Zorg looked up.

"Yeah, don't worry," he said as she sat down on his lap, causing a tiny growl to sound from Katrina's throat.

"Leeloo help soon?" Zorg sighed.

"As long as you do what the doctors tell you to do then you are helping them," he said as he ran a hand through her perfect hair. The doctors had arrived, six pathologists. They had discovered more sick in the building. Three of Zorg's material transporters, two of the manufacturers and, and two delivery men were sick… eight in all were sick now, including Laura, who's condition was not improving.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Leeloo!" Korben screamed madly as he ran down the hall of Zorg's building.

"I'm sorry sir, we need to examine you," a woman in a white coat said as she walked out of the darkness.

"Wow!" Korben slowed down and stopped when the woman pointed to a room. She wanted him and his wife to go in. "Why do we need to be examined?"

"There has been an outbreak of a very virulent disease in this building and it is being quarantined," the woman said as she began to examine Korben's eyes and mouth. "What section do you work in?" She asked him.

"I 'on't 'ork 'ere," he said before she pulled the stick off of his tongue. "I don't work here," he repeated. "I'm looking for Mr. Zorg," he told the doctor. He didn't seem phased by the mention of a disease until something hit him. "Lily! What if Leeloo got sick?" He cried. "Ma'am," he said as he turned back to the doctor, "did you happen to notice if a women with bright orange hair and blue eyes was among the patients?" He asked nervously.

"Oh no," she said without a second thought. "I could never forget her, the one with the bright orange hair. She is healthy and currently being quarantined upstairs in Mr. Zorg's office with Mr. Zorg himself and his secretary," the doctor relayed all she remembered. She had to hold herself back from saying that the woman with the orange hair was lucky to be with Mr. Zorg, not only did she think him gorgeous, rich and intelligent, he also seemed very kind, comforting the sobbing woman.

"She's with Zorg!" Korben exploded and Lily-Ray had to douse the fire a bit by rubbing his back and telling him all was well.

"Yes, you two seem healthy but unfortunately I can't let you leave until the quarantine is over. I'll need to send you up to Mr. Zorg's office. I believe that room shall serve as a slammer, so go on. It is room number forty-six on the second floor. Don't you or anyone else leave, I will be up with food and other necessary items later so do not go anywhere," the doctor said as she walked out the door and pointed to the elevator.

"Thank you!" Korben was gone before the doctor could say anything else.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Leeloo want foooooood," she moaned as she clung to Zorg's shoulders, still sitting on his lap.

"It's okay Leeloo, the doctor said she'd come up with food soon," Zorg said as he leaned against her shoulder. Katrina stood up suddenly, causing one of the glass cases displaying Zorg's weapons to fall and shatter.

"Damn it!" She screamed as she attempted to catch it but failed… purposely trying to get Zorg's attention.

"Aw, shit," Zorg said as he and Leeloo stood up. He walked over to the glass shattered all over his floor and began to pick it up, piece by piece.

"Mr. Zorg, I am so sorry, so very sorry," Katrina said as tears once again fell down her cheeks.

"Katrina, it's only a casing, it's fine," he said as he tossed his full hand of glass into the garbage disposal hidden behind a picture on the wall. He thought it made the room look neater without a hole in the wall.

"But your,"

"Prototype?" He said picking up the broken gun she was motioning to. "It's just a prototype, Katrina." She sighed.

"Leeloo help," Leeloo said as she bent down and began to help Zorg and Katrina clean up the glass.

"Thanks Leeloo," Zorg said as they tossed the last of the glass into the garbage disposal.

"Leeloo still hungry," she announced as she sat down and began to spin in Zorg's chair.

"She'll be up soo—"

"Zorg!" The door of Zorg's office suddenly burst open and there stood the infamous Korben Dallas and… some random woman.

"Korben Dallas!" Leeloo cheered from the chair as she spun.

"Leeloo!" Korben and the woman seemed to shout this is a song-song unison.

"Korben Dallas?" Zorg muttered as he moved the picture back into place.

"You bastard!" Korben suddenly tore his gaze away from Leeloo and ran at Zorg. Lily-Ray tried in vain to grab her husband after shutting the office door.

"Agh!" Zorg yelped as Korben grabbed him and slammed his tiny body against the back wall.

"What did you do to Leeloo! What did you do to her!" He roared as he let his fist slam across Zorg's face.

"Ah!" Zorg choked as he felt the pain surge through his left side. He wiped the blood off of his lips and grabbed Korben's arm with his mechanical one before he could hit him again.

"Wow!" Lily-Ray breathed in awe as she watched the tiny man hold off her muscular husband.

"What the hell?" Korben muttered as Zorg's hand clamped painfully tight around Korben's wrist.

"Android," Zorg said as he shoved Korben away.

"Korben!" His wife shouted as she grabbed him. "Stop!" Korben ignored her and sprinted back towards Zorg. He held out his hand and whipped it once again at Zorg's face. The intelligent weapons designer turned his face and allowed Korben to slam into the right side. The mechanical side.

"Agh!" Korben screamed as he clutched his hand in pain. Zorg reeled back and slammed his mechanical hand into Korben's chest. He fell back coughing before standing back up and running at Zorg again.

"No!" Leeloo jumped in front of her Zorg and held out her arms protectively. "No hurt Zorg! Please Korben! No hurt Zorg!" She cried as she grabbed Zorg's body and held him tight.

"L-Leeloo, he's _bad_, Leeloo, he's _evil_," Korben attempted to reason with her as his wife put her hands on his shoulders.

"No, Mr. _Shadow_ evil, Zorg _good_," she insisted, "Zorg _good_." Zorg leaned daintily against her shoulder.

"L-Leeloo," Korben felt his heart jumping madly. He could feel his chest throbbing in deathly pain as he watched the blood running perpetually down Zorg's face. He derived deep pleasure from it.

"Leeloo love Zorg, Leeloo love Zorg, no Zorg badaboom… _no Zorg badaboom,_" she cried. "Leeloo want to _protect _Zorg." Korben felt a stab in his chest when she said that word… _love…_

"Leeloo _love_ Zorg."


	7. Chapter 7: Petit Soldat

**Chapter Seven:**

Petit Soldat 

Petit soldat  
Pret au combat  
Rase frais le matin  
Petit soldat c'est ton coeur qui bat  
Soldat, soldat...  
Aux, aux armes, je t'aime bien  
Aux, aux larmes citoyen

Petit soldat  
Trois jours deja  
Tu y crois, t'y crois pas  
C'est la vie qui bat en toi la  
Qui voudrait pas etre la

Aux, aux armes, je t'aime bien  
Aux, aux larmes citoyens

-Vanessa Paradis "Soldat"

…

Little soldier  
Ready for combat  
Freshly shaved in the morning  
Little soldier, it is your heart which beats  
Soldier, soldier...  
With, with the weapons, I like you  
With, with the tears… of the citizens

Little soldier  
Three days already  
You believe in it, you do not believe in it  
It is the life which beats in you  
Who would not like to be

With, with the weapons, I like you  
With, with the tears… of the citizens…

"L-Leeloo," Korben found himself struggling to breathe. "Leeloo, no, no," he put his hand to his forehead and backed up as Zorg glared at him like an angry canine from behind his now messy black hair.

"Yes, Leeloo yes!" Leeloo said as she too glared at Korben. She felt rather… bad doing so but she was also upset that Korben had hurt the one she felt so strongly for.

"Leeloo," it was Lily-Ray. "Are you sure you know what you are saying?" Korben's beautiful wife asked as she approached the weapons designer and the fiery-haired woman.

"Leeloo sure," she said with a suddenly random smile.

"Mr. Zorg," Lily-Ray walked up to the man in black and examined him, boots to hair. He was lovely, very sophisticated looking while at the same point seeming rugged and strong. Zorg didn't answer her. Instead he stiffened up uncomfortably as the rather petite woman scrutinized him.

"I would like to ask you a question," Lily-Ray said as she touched the edge of his coat. Korben watched angrily.

"Y-yes, what is it?" He said, trying as hard as he could to hide his strong accent.

"What do you think of our Little Leeloo?" She said as if Leeloo were truly her daughter. Zorg felt his throat close on him for a moment as he opened his mouth.

"I uh…" He looked at Leeloo who was smiling hopefully at him. She began to plot out in her head what she hoped he would say.

_I love her dearly. She is the mate of my soul and the dear of my heart… I wish to never let her go…_

"I… She…" Lily-Ray smiled when Zorg's pale cheeks turned a light crimson.

"I see," she said. Zorg sighed… relieved he didn't have to answer.

"Leeloo no see, Leeloo no see," Leeloo said… she wanted him to say it.

"What are you doing?" Korben asked his wife who was fixing Zorg's less-than-sophisticated-now hair.

"I'm giving them a chance… you should too," Lily-Ray, the pacifist, said.

"Lily-Ray…" Korben moaned. "He's evil… _evil…_ He tried to shoot Leeloo!" Zorg was suddenly hit with the memory.

"No!" He pulled a small handgun out of his pocket. "I would never do such a thing! Never!" He roared in a very un-Zorg-like manner.

"Hey!" Korben reached towards his waist and pulled out his gun.

"Stop!" Lily-Ray cried as both men fired. Leeloo saw a flash of light and heard Korben shout.

"Korben!" Lily-Ray screamed as the light from Korben's laser-blaster faded. She looked over and saw her husband on his knees holding a pouring wound on his upper right shoulder. She ran over to him and pulled off her jacket before wrapping it around his arm.

"Zorg? Zorg? Zorg?" Leeloo cried as she spun around to see Zorg who had sparks flying from his right shoulder. "Zorg!" She cried as she ran to him, completely disregarding Korben who she knew and loved so much.

"Leeloo, I'm alright," Zorg said as he held his arm in place. The broken steel was threatening to tear his whole arm off.

"No Zorg, no Zorg," Leeloo began to sob as she ripped off his entire sleeve and tied his arm in place much like Lily-Ray was doing to Korben.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" It was the doctor.

"He started it!" Zorg cried pointing at Korben.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Lily-Ray asked her husband as the group munched on some food the doctor had brought. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor: Zorg, Leeloo, Korben, and Lily-Ray.

"I'm fine… no thanks to you," Korben looked first at his wife and then at Zorg who was crunching on a piece of plain toast.

"Korben," Lily-Ray warned.

"Hey, you're the one who came burstin' in here and tryin' to beat me to Kingcome," Zorg shot back.

"Mr. Zorg," Lily-Ray moaned.

"Please," everyone looked over when Katrina spoke for the first time. "No more… just get along, okay? Just stop…" She said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Katrina, what's wrong?" Zorg dropped his toast onto the little plate and walked over to his secretary who was sitting at his desk.

"Nothing… I'm just worried about Laura," the blue-haired secretary sobbed. It wasn't _completely_ a lie… she was indeed worried about Laura… but what truly pushed her to tears was what Leeloo had said. _Leeloo love Zorg…_ But Katrina loved him too.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. Alessa is a very good doctor," Zorg said referring to the woman who had brought them the food.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with her? Why do all the women go for you!" Katrina suddenly blurted before covering her mouth. Zorg just looked oddly at her.

"I beg your pardon?" He said with wide eyes and a confused twist to his lips.

"Nothing… I was just… I'm sorry… I'm just worried," the blue-haired secretary said.

"It's alright, Katrina," he said softly as he walked up to her and put his left hand on her shoulder, allowing the sling Leeloo had created to hold his mechanical arm in place.

"You're a fucking player," Korben shot at Zorg who was trying to comfort his secretary.

"Korben, dear, please," Lily-Ray said as Korben stood shakily up, still a bit shocked from the bullet that had sliced just past his arm.

"You bastard, you don't give a damn about Leeloo at all, do you?" He snarled and Zorg turned to snarl back at him.

"No, please, stop it!" Katrina cried.

"No more!" Lily-Ray grabbed her husband's shoulder and tried to comfort him. She had never in her life seen him act this vicious. He was usually so calm and sentimental… she wondered what it was exactly that Korben had so dearly against Mr. Zorg… could it be just because he shot Leeloo when he was in that trance of Mr. Shadow's? She didn't think that normally Korben would get angry with a person if it wasn't their fault… so odd.

"What makes you think that Mr. Dallas?" Zorg said with as much respect as he could salvage for this barbarian.

"Because, you just care about how much attention you get from the girls. Well you know why you get it? It's only because you've got money. They don't _really_ want you, they only care about your damn fortune!" Korben roared. He was sure that had to be it…

"Korben, honey, please, let's stop this before it gets out of hand," Lily-ray said nervously as she silently slipped the gun out of Korben's holster and glanced at Leeloo. Leeloo's eyes shined and Lily-Ray knew she understood.

"No, Zorg, no fights. No Korben, no," the orange-haired beauty said as she slid behind Zorg and caressed his back. She slowly reached towards his waist and pulled the gun away.

"Leeloo, why is he so mean to me?" Zorg demanded sounding like a child tattling on his older sibling. This got a snort from Korben.

"Leeloo, he's being mean to me," Korben mocked in a silly voice. Lily-Ray smacked her forehead. "You need Leeloo to protect you, you skinny bastard." Zorg snarled.

"No, I'm tryna' keep you from actin' like a freakin' sociopath," he mocked right back. "And if Leeloo's the only one who can do it then she'll do it, right Leeloo? nod nod Good," Zorg said with his usual conversational quickness. He never seemed to stumble on a word and said everything nice and clearly. A very good merchant.

"I am _not_ the sociopath in this room," Korben pointed at the weapons designer. "_You_ are the one who blasted Leeloo to bits." Zorg clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. He would not be the weak one in this battle. He would not.

"Stop!" Leeloo screamed. Both Korben and Zorg turned to look at her. "No more! Make Leeloo sad, make Leeloo sad. No bad things of Zorg, no bad things of Korben," she said with tears in her eyes as she looked from each of the men back to Lily-Ray and Katrina.

"Leeloo," Zorg muttered with sentiments suddenly rushing into his chest. She just looked so heroic standing in the centre of the battlefield… holding her strong arms out to the soldiers… not afraid to get caught in the crossfire.

"No more hurt Zorg," she told Korben. "No more hurt Korben," she told Zorg. Zorg looked down and suddenly felt very ashamed for shouting at Korben. Korben looked down and suddenly felt very ashamed for shouting at Zorg. "No battle Father Sergeant," she told Korben who looked at her in confusion. Lily-Ray understood. Korben was her father.

"No battle Little Soldier," she said to Zorg as she fixed his hair. "No battle little soldier."


	8. Chapter 8: A Second Taste of Home

Krillball6: Muchas Gracias a tí. I am so glad you like it! I shall continue writing and hope you continue reading and liking! I am great Zorg fan… would love it if I could meet him… but this is as close as I shall get…

Loki14: I am glad people like fluffy romance… I was worried people not like pairing of Zorg and Leeloo (I like Zorg… hmph ) but I am sooo happy you did! And I am also glad you like my rather odd sense of creativity, "little Soldier…" hehe. I actually have a song called Soldier that is dedicated to… oi, a soldier. I was contemplating whether or not to put that one up instead… Gracias una otra vez.

Lady Elrond: ¡Gracias y gracias y gracias! And you are very welcome for the reviews, your story really is wonderful! And thank you as well for your reviews. I am glad you also like my Little Soldier thing. Good good. And yes, Zorg is great proud smile I love him! Gracias una otra vez.

**Chapter Eight: **

**A Second Taste of Home**

Oh follow me home

Come and show me that you shall take the throne

Please follow me my child so fair,

Take my hand

I'll lead you there…

-"Follow Me Home"

Korben watched in horror as the secretary with the blue hair was carried out of the office on a stretcher, bleeding from any spot possible. The doctors who were carrying her out were wearing protective viral gear… Zorg was fascinated and horrified at the same time.

"Leeloo want to help, Leeloo want to help," Leeloo called to Dr. Alessa.

"Stay here, alright Leeloo," the female doctor in the space suit called. "It will help us so much if you stayed in here and made sure everyone else did as well… transmission is quick," she said before turning to Zorg. "Mr. Zorg, the in vito pathologists took a blood sample from each patient and are testing them in the lab… we should have results soon." Zorg nodded.

"Thanks, Alessa," he said as he leaned out the door. "It'll be okay, Katrina," he called after his sobbing secretary. "You'll be alright!" He tried to assure her before Lily-Ray grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back into the room.

"Leeloo be good now help?" Leeloo asked with a smile as she closed the door and sat in front of it. No one was getting past her…

"Yeah, you're a real good guard. Now don't you let anyone out or in unless it's the doctors," Zorg said with a smile and Leeloo smiled too.

"Leeloo be guard!" She saluted as she leaned back against the door.

"So… how long do they plan on keeping us up here?" Korben asked, more to anyone but Zorg, however he knew that Zorg was really probably the only one who was aware of an answer…

"I guess until the disease in contained," yup… It was Zorg who answered. "But I have no idea how long that will take." He looked discouraged.

"Ugh," Korben flopped down next to Lily-Ray on the floor. "I want to go home," he moaned.

"I know, honey, I know," she said as she pulled him into her arms. "I think they'll probably let us go soon." Zorg snorted.

"If they don't I'm filing a lawsuit for using my building as a hot zone," he muttered. "Why don't they take them to the CDC or something?" Lily-Ray giggled when Zorg continued to ramble on about his building and how his business would be destroyed. Such a merchant…

………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright," Dr. Alessa said as she walked into Zorg's office. "You people are free to go but I want you to stay in the same place and call this number should any of you show symptoms of the disease, understood?" She explained as she handed Zorg a business card. Zorg nodded.

"Alright," he said as he cheered in his mind… finally they were able to leave… but wait a minute—"You want us to stay in the same place?" He asked. Dr. Alessa nodded.

"It is to prevent spreading of the disease should one of you happen to have it." Zorg nodded again, not too happy with this decision. He didn't mind Korben's wife that much… it was Korben he couldn't stand.

"Will you call with any updates on the condition of Katrina Surrey?" He asked of his blue-haired secretary. Dr. Alessa nodded.

"We will, but we would need a number," she said. Zorg looked around and grabbed a piece of paper.

"This is my cellphone. I have no idea where the Hell we're going, so if anything happens to her call me. I want to know how she is," he said sternly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Zorg," Dr. Alessa said as she led them out. Once in the parking lot they all got into Zorg's fancy black car.

"Thank you Dr. Cyrus," Zorg said as he leaned out the driver's window. Alessa waved goodbye as he drove off.

"So where are we going to?" Zorg asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the mess of cars on the fly-way.

"Our house," Korben blurted.

"Zorg's house," Leeloo argued.

"Leeloo," Korben moaned.

"I want to go to my house too," Zorg agreed with his dear. Then all eyes turned to Lily-Ray who reddened. Even Zorg peered at her through the rearview mirror…

"So," Korben said, "where do you want to go?" He asked. Lily-Ray grinned.

"Well… how about we go to Zorg's house?" She suggested and this got a large glare from Korben. She smiled innocently and leaned into Korben's seat. "Well think about it this way honey: if anyone does get sick the virus won't be all over our house." Korben grinned and nodded.

"Alright, to my house then," Zorg said as he swerved the car violently off to the left. A couple others blared their horns at him but he ignored it.

"Alright… what are we supposed to do about clothes or anything?" Korben muttered to Lily-Ray when she walked in.

"I can call the doctor and have her pick your stuff up from your house," Zorg suggested. Korben hated it when he answered his questions… he was asking Lily-Ray… not Zorg.

"Okay… that's gonna be a bit awkward," he said with a laugh. "Hey Doc, can you go pick up some clothes for us? Feel free to go through our underwear." Lily-Ray laughed too.

"Yeah it will be, but it's the only way we can get anything and I'm sure Mr. Zorg is very limited on female clothing," she said with a laugh. Zorg nodded.

"Yeah, I don't tend to wear bras all that often," he said and for some reason Korben found what he said funny… and he laughed. This made Zorg laugh too.

"Thanks, Alessa," Zorg said as he took the suitcases from the pretty doctor.

"You are very welcome Mr. Zorg. If you need anything else please call me. Unfortunately you are not allowed to leave the house so if you make a list I can do the shopping for you. I am very sorry, it is CDC rule," she said. Zorg nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks mate," he said as she waved and walked down the walk towards her car. It was a rather long walk. Zorg's front yard was at least an acre…

"Hey Dallases," Zorg said as he walked into the living room where everyone was watching a television program on sharks. Lily-Ray was fascinated, Korben was bored, and Leeloo was horrified. "I got your stuff." They all looked up at him.

"Thanks Mr. Zorg," Lily-Ray said as she took her suitcase and walked with Korben up the stairs towards the bedroom Zorg had given them.

"Yeah, thanks man," Korben forced himself to say as he followed his wife up the stairs. _Okay, _he thought, _Zorg isn't _that_ bad…_


	9. Chapter 9: So Little Light

**Chapter Nine:**

**So Little Light**

I always knew that the secrets could hurt me  
I never knew it was yours that would kill me  
I never tried to be yours to take care of  
You never said you were mine to beware of  
How many more will there be?  
I only feel alone when I'm with you  
Learning to pray  
I could never be all that you want me to  
I fall away  
How many more will there be?  
I'd never wish myself upon you  
But I cut myself trying not to  
If you can't share yourself with me  
You're the person I thought that you would be

…

How many more _will_ there be?

-Dave Navarro "Very Little Daylight"

"So Korben," Lily-Ray said as she cuddled into her husband's finely shaped chest that evening as they lay in bed. "You and Mr. Zorg seem to be getting along well. I'm glad." Korben sighed.

"Yeah well, he's not as bad as he was at first… I guess…" he tried. Lily-Ray snorted.

"I think you two just finally discovered that each other is not so bad anyway," she said. Korben sighed again.

"Yeah maybe. Leeloo isn't sleeping in there with him is she?" He asked. Lily-Ray made a face. She hadn't thought about where Leeloo was sleeping… she just kind of assumed that she was in a room… sleeping… uh oh.

"I don't think so, honey," she assured her paranoid husband. Korben glanced at her.

"I just want to be sure," he said as he slid out of bed and towards the door.

"Korben," Lily-Ray called in an attempt to keep her volatile love in the room.

"I'll be right back," he lied as he walked out.

"Oh no," his wife muttered under her breath as she too slid out of bed and followed him down the long, dark hallway.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"No badaboom," Leeloo said as she cuddled into Zorg's warm body. "No badaboom." Zorg laughed. She was still very determined.

"No worries, alright Leeloo. I don't plan on going badaboom," he assured his worried angel. Her frown turned into a smile as she began to nuzzle with his shoulder using her nose like a puppy. Zorg laughed and ran his hand through her fiery hair.

"Leeloo be good? Leeloo be good? Help doctors?" She asked as Zorg admired her hair. He loved the colour.

"Yeah. You were really helpful Leeloo," he said as he continued to play with her hair. "You did not let anyone leave and no one came in but the doctors, and you stayed too. You were very helpful." She smiled at him and licked his lips like a puppy would. He laughed.

"Leeloo like help," she commented before licking his lips again. She held the puppy-eyes in place on his for a moment until he couldn't hold himself back anymore and she got what she'd come for: a kiss.

"Zorg help, Zorg help," she muttered as he cuddled against her and kissed her neck gently. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his tiny body. She would never let him go badaboom. Never. Never. Never.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing to her!" Zorg thrust away from Leeloo and fell backwards off the bed when Korben burst into his bedroom.

"Zorg? Zorg?" Leeloo leaned over the bed and gasped when she saw him crumpled on the floor in a heap of blankets.

"What are you _doing!"_ Korben roared as he pulled the weapons designer up off the floor just as Lily-Ray ran in.

"Korben!" She cried. "Huh?" She just watched nervously as Korben released the death grip he had on Zorg's shoulder. Lily-Ray was afraid Korben was going to rip off his mechanical arm, which was already in bad shape from the blast.

"What's going on?" Korben asked with a little less fire as when he first came in. Zorg's trembling eased a bit. He didn't look scared… just nervous. He was just trembling… like a child. Like a little soldier new in battle.

"No bad, Zorg good to Leeloo," Leeloo said as she crawled to the end of the bed and embraced Korben's waist. She cuddled against him and repeated her statement. "Zorg good, Zorg good to Leeloo." Korben sighed and then looked back at Zorg.

"Keep it that way," he said threateningly as he led his very confused wife out and back to their bedroom. Zorg glanced from the door where Korben had just left back to Leeloo who was staring at him. She shrugged.

"Korben want Zorg to keep being good," she said with a smile as she helped him back up onto the bed. Zorg smiled at her as he tackled her back and hugged her. Leeloo laughed with feeling. She laughed with love. "Zorg good!"

……………………………………………………………………………

"Korben," Lily-Ray held her nervous husband. "He'll be good. I know he will." Korben took his head off of her shoulder and glanced deeply into her dark brown eyes suddenly feeling what he knew Leeloo felt for Zorg.

"Yeah, I know," he said and Lily-Ray's eyes widened a bit. "I know he'll be good. He loves her and she loves him… so… I know that… I love you… and I could never do anything bad to you. Love does that to people," he explained his reasoning and Lily-Ray laughed softly.

"You're a hero Korben," she said as she embraced him and leaned him back onto the bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"MORNING!" Zorg shot out of bed and bounced towards the door when Leeloo stood in the hallway banging a pot and spoon together.

"WAKE UP!" Lily-Ray flew out of the bed taking the blankets with her… revealing Korben's bare body.

"Ah!" Korben grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on before handing his wife her dress.

"L-Leeloo," Zorg panted as he walked out of his bedroom followed by Lily-Ray and Korben who walked out of their bedroom a few doors down.

"Morning, wake up. Morning," Leeloo said as she led the three tenants into the kitchen. Zorg's eyes widened when he saw what his normally bare and boring table had become. Leeloo had set it with a flowery centerpiece and a tablecloth (which he was currently unaware of where she found it…) and an aromatic breakfast of cereal (Zorg's breakfast really…), toast, and bread rolls.

"Wow," Korben said as Leeloo motioned him and his wife to chairs in front of empty white, shiny plates.

"Zorg," Leeloo said as she sat him down in front of the plain cereal. Zorg grinned when Korben made a face at the shredded wheat.

"No wonder you're so skinny," he laughed and Lily-Ray hit his shoulder. "All you eat is grain." Zorg shot him a playful glare.

"I ain't that skinny… and anyway… I like my shredded wheat," he said as he pulled out the chair next to his for Leeloo who sat down in it. Leeloo packed her plate full of bread rolls before sitting down next to Zorg.

"Yummy red rolls," she said as she munched on one. Korben looked oddly at her.

"Red rolls?" He laughed.

"Alright, so what did Dr. Alessa plan on having us do to entertain ourselves…?" Korben muttered as he flopped wearily onto the sofa. Zorg shrugged as he bounced playfully onto the loveseat next to the sofa. He didn't know how Korben could be so tired after breakfast. Zorg could get sugar-high off a glass of (sugar-free…) water. He was always a hyper man. His parents hated it, but he couldn't help it. He was always so happy and bouncy.

"I have no idea… maybe she wanted us to play videogames and run around the house and—"

"Oh my God Leeloo, did you _have_ to give him the sugar-coated shredded wheat?" Korben groaned as Zorg flew madly around the room liked a caged canary.

"I'm gonna go crazy in here!" He wailed.

"Are you okay, Korben?" Lily-Ray asked as she sat down next to her husband who looked like he was about to doze off. He nodded.

"Yup. I am soooo," he tried to say while yawning, "tired…" Lily-Ray giggled and leaned him over onto her shoulder.

"Sleep," she said as she stroked his hair. She couldn't help but snort when she saw Zorg bobbing back and forth on the love seat muttering to himself.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep," he chanted madly as he rocked back and forth with what looked like clinical insanity.

"Lily-Ray," Korben muttered as he stood up quickly.

"What's the ma—oh no!" The woman with the long black hair said when she noticed her husband's bloody nose. "Korben! No!" She pulled the box of tissues off of Zorg's side table and began to wipe away the seemingly endless blood flow. "No, no, no!" Tears began to stream down her face just as perpetually as the blood seemed to flow down her husband's.

"Korben, no! Korben, no!" Leeloo cried when she noticed the problem. Zorg continued to rock insanely on the chair and Lily-Ray suddenly wondered if he was getting sick too.

"Uh oh, another. There's another," he muttered sadistically.

"Zorg well? Zorg well?" Leeloo said as she approached him cautiously. Zorg's head shot in her direction.

"Leeloo, watch them for a moment, I'm going to call the doctor!" Lily-Ray cried as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yes," Leeloo said as she sat Korben down on the couch. "Korben be alright. Well and healthy?" She said with a cute smile that Korben couldn't help but grin at.

"L-Leeloo," he muttered as she laid him down, getting blood all over Zorg's sofa.

"How many more? How many more? How many more?" Zorg began to mutter from his place on the chair while simultaneously rocking insanely back and forth.

"She says she'll be over immediately," Lily-Ray said nervously as she walked back out into the living room. She sighed when she noticed Korben dozing lightly in Leeloo's arms.

"Korben be okay? Healthy and well?" She asked his wife. Lily-Ray nodded.

"I hope so," she said as she sat down on the arm of the loveseat and strung her arms around Zorg who shrieked and pushed them away.

"It's okay, it's alright," she assured him as she held him tighter and rocked with him.

"No more, another. No more, no more," he muttered as Lily-Ray stroked his hair.

"It's alright, we'll get him fixed, it's okay," she said as more tears escaped her eyes. She looked at Leeloo who was wiping more blood off of Korben's face with the tissues. Then she turned and looked at Zorg whose eyes were so bloodshot that they looked almost solid red. "Oh no," she muttered as a knock sounded from the door. She was kind of wondering why he was seemingly losing it. Leeloo stood up and ran over to it.

"Doctors help, Zorg says doctors help!" She cried as Dr. Alessa and a few EMTs ran in with a stretcher.

"We're going to take you all to the hospital. We didn't know if any of you were infected, but apparently so," she said as she lifted Korben onto the stretcher with the help of the young EMTs.

"Doctor, I think he's sick too," Lily-Ray said as she pointed to Zorg who was glaring around the room with eyes like blood.

"Oh no, Mr. Zorg," the doctor muttered as she commanded the EMTs to go and get another stretcher.

"Thanks… I love you guys too," Korben muttered with a smile from his place on the stretcher as one of the EMTs wheeled him out followed by another who was going out to get another gurney. Lily-Ray waited inside with Zorg and Leeloo while the other EMT came back in with the white bed on wheels.

"Help me," Dr. Alessa said as she took Zorg's good arm and tried to lift him onto the stretcher. Lily-Ray grasped his waist and lifted him the rest of the way up.

"No!" Zorg screamed madly as he flipped himself off the stretcher.

"This is bad," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Lily-Ray asked nervously. She was already too worried about Korben. What next?" Dr. Alessa sighed as she watched Zorg back away from her.

"The virus only seemed to affect the body at first but it seems that it's already mutated into a encephalitic disease… a disease of the brain as well as the body," the doctor relayed all she knew. Lily-Ray sighed.

"Oh no," she muttered as she looked at Zorg who now resembled a rabid animal as he backed away from them, down on his hands and knees from his fall off the gurney.

"Come now, Mr. Zorg. We must bring you to the hospital, we can make you all better," Dr. Alessa tried. She would try not to admit it but she had a strange admiration for Zorg and she was so very afraid of losing him. "Okay, I'm going to tell the EMTs to bring Mr. Dallas to the hospital. Leeloo I want you to stay and help me but Mrs. Dallas you can go with your husband. Have them send for another ambulance for when I get him sedated," she said. Lily-Ray nodded as she ran frantically out the door.

"Korben!" She cried when she saw him lying motionless on the gurney with blood surrounding him. "Dr. Alessa says to just take us to the hospital. She says call for another ambulance because it is going to take her a while to get Mr. Zorg," Lily-Ray explained to the EMTs. The one with the blonde hair nodded and climbed into the driver's seat while the other pushed Korben into the ambulance and got into the back with him ad Lily-Ray.

"It's okay Korben, it's okay," she said to him as she stroked his hair.

"Where's Leeloo? And Zorg?" Korben muttered quietly. Apparently unlike Zorg _he_ still had his senses…

"They're back at the house. Dr. Alessa's going to bring them in a bit. For now they just want to make sure you're okay. Don't worry, Zorg and Leeloo will be fine," she tried to convince her husband.

"It's so dark," he muttered before coughing up blood.

"Korben," Lily-Ray cringed and helped the EMT wipe the blood from her husband's face. "What do you mean dark?"

"Dark, dark. So dark," he muttered before passing out.

"Korben!"


	10. Chapter 10: Only Hope

Chapter Ten:

The Only Hope

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold   
But You sing to me over and over and  
over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

-Switchfoot: _Only Hope_

"Come on, come here," Dr. Alessa reached out and tried to grab Zorg's arm as he backed away and hid behind a bookcase. Leeloo sat nervously on the loveseat as the doctor had told her to.

_"Come here! I've got you!" Chantal cried as she tried to poke her little brother's arm. He would be 'it' if she could get him… but he was so damn fast. "Casimir!" She laughed as she chased him around the yard. He slid between two trees and she couldn't reach him. "Come out here you silly boy!" She laughed. _

"Come out here, Mr. Zorg. I need to get you to the hospital, please," Dr. Alessa pleaded. Zorg shook his head no with a mysterious glint to his tired eyes. He was pulling something out of his mind… something from long ago. He would not be caught. He would not be _it._

_"Got you—huh?" Chantal and her little brother looked up at a group of men in uniforms running madly into their yard. _

_"Who are they?" The little boy with the straight black hair asked his sister quietly. _

_"I don't know," the girl with the long, straight black hair answered as she pulled her little brother closer to her. _

"We're looking for Mr. Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg," one of the men asked. Young Casimir recognized these men: they were wearing the same uniforms that his father wore. They were the soldiers. Chantal recognized too…

_"He is in the house," she said as she followed the uniformed men into her home with her little brother._

_"Mr. Zorg?" One of the soldiers said as he walked towards the man who was sitting on the sofa reading. When he noticed the men he looked up immediately. _

_"Yes sir?" He stood and saluted the man. _

_"We need to again. You are being re-enlisted. This is desperate. The war is getting worse by the minute and we are losing men fast," the lead soldier said. Casimir's father nodded gravely and turned to his mother-less children. _

_"We need to go to the battlefield," he said. They were to stay on the reserve with him. They were to help. Fourteen-year-old Chantal and ten-year-old Casimir. Gage-Gaston Abdukrahman Sheromacciin Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Casimir Runielle Zorg._

"It's going to be alright," Dr. Alessa assured Zorg as she wheeled the stretcher out into the driveway as a second ambulance pulled up. He was strapped to the gurney and finally sedated. He was moaning something about a reserve…

…………………………………………………………………………..

"It's okay Honey," Lily-Ray said as the doctors administered an antiviral test-run into Korben's muscular arm. He cringed when they did it.

"This should work," the tiny doctor said as he pulled the needle from Korben's arm. "We have been testing many things lately on hemorrhagic fevers and this seemed to work. It's a coagulant and it contains a medication that is related to Ribavirin…" Lily-Ray didn't really understand what the little man was talking about but if it would help her Korben…

"W-where's Leeloo?" Korben rasped. "Leeloo…"

"It's okay, Love, it's okay. Leeloo's okay. She's with Dr. Alessa," Lily-Ray said as she stroked Korben's short, short hair.

"With Zorg? She is with Zorg, isn't she? No! No!" The tiny doctor shrieked when Korben began to flail madly.

"Korben, dear, shhhhh. It's alright. It's alright. No, no, she is with the doctor. Mr. Zorg is coming in as well. He is also ill." She hated the satisfied look on Korben's face before he coughed violently.

"So I am not going to be the only one who dies!" He shouted aggressively. Lily-Ray cried.

"No! No! You are not going to die, Korben!" She wailed as she leaned onto his chest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Zorg no badaboom! No badaboom!" Leeloo cuffed a doctor angrily in the face as she fought her way through the crowd towards Zorg. He was sitting up on his stretcher looking curious.

"Leeloo! Stop!" Dr. Alessa shouted as she grabbed Leeloo's steel-like arms. "He will be alright—you see, he is okay," she said as she pointed to the man on the gurney.

"NO!" Zorg roared as he pulled a Leeloo. The doctor gasped and held his bruised face. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" He shouted. Dr. Alessa pushed through the crowd of analytical doctors and touched his shoulder. She removed her hand when she heard Leeloo snort behind her.

"You are cured. You got the disease, but now you are better."

"H-how in all Hell did that happen?" He asked as he slid one slender leg off of the stretcher. He looked down and realized with slicing horror that he was wearing a post-op gown. "AAHHH!" He pulled it tightly around his body as to close the back.

"You evil bastards!" He shrieked at the doctors.

"Mr. Zorg, please, come with me," Dr. Alessa led him and Leeloo away from the doctors and ER 30: the meeting room.

"No badaboom!" Leeloo shrieked as they all sat down.

"Leeloo, come here," Zorg said, his thick accent never failing him. She walked over to her dear with her arms crossed and a pouting look about her perfect features. "I ain't gonna' go badaboom, ya' hear? I am _fine_," he attempted to convince her. She snorted.

"Leeloo love Zorg. Leeloo no want Zorg go BOOM!" She threw out her arms in emphasis only to knock him in the nose.

"Leeloo, watch that strength of yours," he said before Dr. Alessa cleared her throat to get the lot's attention. "Oh right, the reason I'm alive." That got Zorg a strange look.

"Mr. Zorg, I understand that you are half-android, is this correct?" Zorg nodded. "Well that is exactly the reason you survived. The virus can obviously _not_ get into android-parts, so only _half_ of you was ravaged. Since it was so little inside of you, the virus dissipated quickly. So you see, your human half is now immune to the virus, _and_ you can withstand them for your mechanical half." Zorg nodded and pretended to understand.

"So that's why all them doctors were crowded around me," he muttered. He still did not fully comprehend it. Leeloo understood fully. Zorg understood about as much as he understood about Korben's hatred for him: one thing. He knew that Korben hated him because he had Leeloo. He knew that he was alive because he was half-android. The reason did not matter.

"Well thank you, Ma'am, I guess I will be leaving then," Zorg said as he stood up. Leeloo slid off of his lap and stood happily next to him.

"No, no! You cannot go now. What of Korben? He is still ill. We need your help, since you are immune now. You need to help him, or else he could die," Dr. Alessa pleaded.

"What the—what the Hell do you expect me to do?"

"We need you to donate some of your blood to him. You have the antibodies in you to fight the disease. Perhaps it will help him if we were to donate some to him."

"You want _me_ to help _him?"_ Zorg seemed surprised at this implication.

"Yes. Look, I know there is some sort of animosity between the two of you, but please, please. It is a matter of life and death," Dr. Alessa was now pleading. Zorg moaned and glanced at Leeloo who was staring at him with beseeching eyes.

"Please Zorg. Please Zorg. I no want Korben die. Korben friend. Leeloo always love Zorg, but no want Korben die. No Korben Dallas die!" She wailed as she clung to the front of his white gown. If it was not such a serious situation, Dr. Alessa might have found the picture of the handsome weapons designer in a Johnny rather comical.

Zorg sighed and stroked Leeloo's hair. "Fine. Fine I will do it. But he had better be damned grateful."


End file.
